


please, don't be angry. there's really nothing you can do.

by kingozma



Category: Death of a Bachelor - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingozma/pseuds/kingozma
Summary: an exploration in repressed trauma and grief with arin, inspired by the indie game "nevermind," using my oc domi and all his ocs from his hypothetical dating sim, "death of a bachelor". credit to ao3 mewrobot for his help on this[TRIGGER WARNINGS: death/murder/loss of loved ones, repressed memories, light gore mention, blood mention, fire mention, emotionally abusive dialogue]written in roleplay format! the actual fic itself is in the google docs link in the body of text below. it's much better formatted there with color-coding, mood background and pictures.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	please, don't be angry. there's really nothing you can do.

_The curtain opens on the scene: a doctor's office. An office at the Neurostalgia Institute, where Domi Alabaster sits. The doctor looks through what information was given: friends were concerned about her, particularly her spending habits. While well-off financially, the fact that she turns to shopping and spending as immediate responses to stress worry people around her. They sense that something is not being addressed. The doctor speaks to her now._

[ [READ THE REST HERE! it was formatted specifically for google docs] ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1du9SLCD1vct99LoVaJFEpeW5fij2ltEOHAV4xzTchA4/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
